


Consequences of a Broken Guitar

by SKZD6STAN



Category: jaehyungparkian - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: Jae breaks his guitar in anger and Brian has to punish him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 13
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Consequences of a Broken Guitar

"Park Jae-Hyung." Brian's deep voice rang clear, full of disappointment and slight anger causing the older boy to tear up.  
"Tell me Jae, why are you in trouble?"  
Jae swallowed thickly. He absolutely hated being punished. His dominate was never lenient on him when he was over his knees.  
"Jae I'm waiting on an answer." He said sharply.  
"I.." Jae looked away, hoping to not have to explain.  
"You what?"  
"I b-broke my g-guitar."  
"And why and how did you do that?"  
"I-I got m-mad at S-sungin and I threw it down and s-stormed out of the s-studio.."  
"And what happens when you're in trouble?"  
"I get punished.."  
"Do you think that you deserve it?"  
"Y-yes."  
"How many do you think you deserve?"  
"Fifteen sir.."  
"And how do you think you should receive it?"  
"Bare.." Jae managed to squeak out, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
"Jae look at me." Brian said, a little less angry.  
"Safeword?"  
"Green."  
"And what word if you need me to stop?"  
"R-red.."  
"Good boy. Alright strip for me."  
"Yes sir." Jae got to his feet shakily. He swallowed thickly again and shakily pulled his shirt off. He stopped and looked up at Brian with a pleading look but he shook his head. "You know the rules Jae-Hyung." He said sternly.  
Jae nodded tearfully and stripped off his pants and boxers, looking at the floor intently.  
Brian sat down at the side of their bed.  
"Come here."  
Jae silently walked to him and looked at his feet when he stood in front of him.  
"Jae, eye contact." Brian said softly.  
Jae looked up at him and his face was so panic stricken that for a moment Brian almost decided against punishing him but Jae needed to know that he couldn't just break things when he was angry. Brian wordlessly guided him across his lap and he could feel Jae's tears already seep through his jeans.  
"Tell me again, what word to stop?"  
"R-red sir.."  
"Good boy." Brian brought his hand down onto Jae's backside, eliciting a noise somewhere between a yelp and a sob.  
Brian hated making his baby cry, he really did, but he was one to make sure he would only need to punish him one time for whatever he'd done wrong.  
Jae had missed the fact that Brian had already landed his last smack as he choked out "Red! Please, red! Brian I can't!"  
Brian was suddenly very concerned. He gently sat him up and brushed his hair from his eyes. "I'm done baby boy, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly, holding onto him while rubbing circles on his back. This wasn't normal behavior from Jae.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for breaking the guitar! Don't be mad!"  
His heart broke. "Oh my Jae-Hyung I'm not mad. There's something more to this isn't there? C'mon tell me what's wrong."  
"I broke it b-because Sungjin made m-me mad but I got m-mad because you were paying attention to him and not me!"  
Brian held onto him tighter, pressing kisses to his forehead and temples.  
"Why didn't you come to me? You know you're my number one."  
"I don't know!"  
Brian continued to lightly kiss Jae all over his face until the elders' tears died down.  
"C'mon love let's go get you a bath and we'll lay down. It's getting late."  
Jae nodded, sniffling and started to get up but Brian stopped him. "No, I can carry you."  
Once Brian had cleaned him up he dried him off and carried him to their bed.  
"You gotta use your words Jae. This whole thing could have been prevented if you had."  
"Yes Sir.. I know and I'm sorry.."  
"Try harder ok baby?"  
"Yes.."  
Brian kissed his head and pulled the cover over them, humming Hi(Hello) in his ear until they both fell asleep, tangled together.


End file.
